It Doesn't Matter
by Saiyajin-Ohime-Thunder
Summary: This story tells about the students adventure. And stop evil like Shadow game through duel. Mind to R&R?
1. Duel Academy and Regulations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX.**

**Summary: About Duel Academy students daily life in Duel Academy from first year until third year.**

**Rated: I don't know exactly what is the rate for this story.**

**Genre: Romance and Friendship maybe? **

**Introduction OC's in this chapter:**

**1. Name: Caroline Risella**

**Dorm: Obelisk Blue Girls**

**Characteristics: Long, straight and red hair, Red and small eyes. Friendly girl.**

**Made by: Haibara Kawaii**

**2. Name: Lucy Clayborn**

**Dorm: Obelisk Blue Girls**

**Characteristics: Short, and have a long black hair. A rich girl.**

**Made by: The Last Butterfly**

**Read and reviews please!~^^**

* * *

Chapter 1: Duel Academy and Regulations

Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm, 21 January-Sunday, 6.00 a.m.

Pairs beautiful little eyes still seeing through the window, when their boarding school yard were cleared from mud come from mud-rain storm that come every week. Alexis is a woman who was in the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm. Alexis has a lot of fans from several other Dorm, because Alexis was pretty and interesting for the fans. Her room was beautiful from the other room, because the mattress is very expensive and branded King Koil from abroad. Her window is an antique and sometimes some of the butterflies landed there.

Alexis dubbed as the Queen Of Obelisk Blue Girls. Duel Academy also held a news reporting in a particular room every month. The one who do the news reporting, is the one who can take responsibility. For the Obelisk Blue Girls Alexis Rhodes do the news reporting. For Slifer Red, Jaden Yuki, for RA Yellow Bastion Misawa, for Obelisk Blue Dorm Chazz Princeton. Because many students who don't follow the rules, especially girls in Obelisk Blue Girls. So Alexis tried to keep his friends obey the rules and regulations. If they do not obey those rules, they can not take the lessons that she/he likes. Alexis also worried about that every time.

About Alexis, she was interested with Jaden, who lived in Red Dorm. Because he can win a duel with before when they were accepted to the Duel Academy. is one of the teachers who teach at Duel Academy. There is also Fonda Fontaine, Sarytyr, Banner and others. Principal at Duel Academy is Sheppard. Back to Alexis, she has a good nature and always worried about his friends. Although sometimes she often wants to win in a duel. When she lost a duel, she was always upset, therefore she is confused with Jaden, the one who is not upset despite losing. He even more pleased and did not want to lost again in duel another time.

It have been some weeks, since Alexis and her friends school in the Duel Academy. Now, Alexis was looking out the window and seeing Jaden who was sitting on the bench with Syrus in front of the Duel Academy building. They were studying for a test that will come the next day. Alexis daydreaming seeing them, then Alexis was not aware that there was a knock at the door of her room.

"Alexis! Are you in?" The voice was come from Mindy, she knocked the door twice.

Alexis hastily closed the window and also the curtain. Once Alexis stride to the door, then Alexis hear a voice again.

"We're going to study together in the cafeteria, you want to come?" And Alexis knew that sound was coming from Jasmine.

Alexis opened the door and saw her friend's face and they giving Alexis their best smiles.

"Of course! I also want to go." Said Alexis.

"Let's go!" Mindy said.

After that, they started walking down the hall to the cafeteria. On their way to the cafeteria, something went through Alexis head. She remembered her friend named Caroline Risella. A girl that often doesn't follow the rules, She is friendly girl but a little sentiment to Alexis, when Alexis give advice to her. Her hair was red, long and straight, her eyes were small and red. She is a thin and slim girl, her favorite food is crisp cracker. Remembering about her, Alexis met her accidentally in the corridor now. Alexis and her friends, staring at Caroline who was chatting with another friend. Caroline is a lot of character, she likes making group with other friends and he also likes talking with the guys a lot. Because of that, she called a tomboyish girl.

Afterwards, Caroline noticed there is Alexis and then she talked to her friends. And they went also to the cafeteria. Well, Alexis heard also Caroline and her friends want to go to cafeteria. When they arrived at the cafeteria, Alexis noticed the floor of the cafeteria was slippery because it was mopped 15 minutes ago. Alexis saw that Caroline a little running to her friends.

"Caroline, you better not running, because the floor is still slippery." Alexis said.

"Don't worry about me. I followed my friends steps Alexis, so don't worry." Caroline said, she is so cheerful.

"Okay, then take care of her, Lucy." Alexis said to the one of the girl in Caroline group.

"I'm not a prisoner, who was about to escape, Alexis!" Caroline snapped not in purpose, it was because she was hated to be commented.

"I know." Alexis and his friends sat at their table. Their table was reserved.

When Alexis and her friends chatting together, Caroline joined them. She mentioned that she wanted Alexis to introduce her on my other friends in other Dorm. She also wanted to join the group with Alexis, and Caroline also apologized about a minute ago. Well since Alexis was kind, Alexis let her joining and Alexis accepted her request. Caroline joining our group and sitting next to me and Mindy. Since we're waiting for the food, she always babbling.

"Aww, where is the food? I'm hungry. I'm going to protest" Caroline said, she stands up.

Alexis pulled her shirt as she giggled "Caroline, food will be delivered to our table in a minute, you just have to wait and sit." said Alexis.

She immediately sat down and as soon as they finish eating. They sit for a minute but, Caroline keep babbling with her group and Mindy was a little stressed. Because Mindy was trying to studying with her brain. Mindy was really stressed and dizzy because she was worried about next day exam.

"Would you stop talking Caroline? I began to hate with your babble. Why don't you just follow us? Who don't speak at all" said Mindy.

"Oh, I can not Mindy! Really, you have to understand my nature! I can't stop talking, even one night only!" Caroline said cheerfully.

"So, when you sleep you talk also?" Jasmine asked, and smiled.

"Yes! So, I always sleep talking when I was asleep." said Caroline.

"So, we have to wear earplugs to shut our ears my friends. Tonight, I'm sure she will continue to sleep talking until morning." Mindy jokes.

"Hehehe ..." Alexis chuckled.

Then at 08.00 a.m. they went to their classes. Having reached the classroom, Alexis remembers his promise to Caroline, that she would introduce her with her friends. Because she was curious, with Alexis friends. Caroline always thinking "It might be great if I joined them". Caroline always have a feeling, maybe she will have a good adventure with them. Once Alexis reached to the Jaden's seat, he looked at Caroline. She was blushing, Alexis immediately know what happened to Caroline and Jaden start asking.

"Who is this Lex?" Jaden asked, when he was seeing that girl blushing. Jaden smiled friendly and he looks interested.

"Eh? I'm The friend of Alexis ... My name is C-caroline." she is a bit stammered.

"Oh I see. My name is Jaden." Jaden said.

Then they are shakes hands and Caroline feeling that her heartbeat was increased and her face was hot.

"What's wrong with you? Are you okay? Your face is red." Jaden said and worried.

"Eh? Err .... nothing I'm fine." Caroline said.

"Believe me, she is okay." Alexis winked.

"Is that so ..." Jaden gazed at them.

After knowing Jaden, Alexis also intoduce Caroline to Syrus and Chumley. Blair Flannigan from Red Dorm also seeing that girl named Caroline with Jaden. She is frustated and bit her pencil. Now, Alexis and the others, going to have extra lessons on Sunday. It's because tomorrow they have exams.

* * *

In front of Store, 5.45 p.m.

After their extra lessons this Sunday, Alexis and Jaden when to the store. Alexis wanted to asked Mindy and Jasmine to go too but, they don't want to Alexis and Jaden interrupted so they leaved. They buy some cards and some sandwiches. They were also sitting on the benches around the store and eat together. That benches was Alexis and Jaden favorite spot from the beginning. They like that place because from there, they can see the sun set. When Alexis going there, she is getting like the views of the sun set. Alexis was so blushed. Alexis eating sandwich for dinner because she was on a diet.

"J-J-Jaden?" Alexis gazed at him.

"Yeah, what?" Jaden looked at Alexis, Alexis was getting more blush. Because Jaden was too close to her.

Then Caroline popped out of nowhere "Hi Jaden, Alexis! What'cha doin'...?

Because Jaden and Alexis were shocked, Jaden and Alexis falling from their benches.

"Oh, hi Caroline. Don't make us surprised like that." said Alexis.

"By the way, Caroline do you like dueling?" Jaden said.

"Sure! I really like it." Caroline said.

"Let's do it then Caroline! I want to know how strong you are!" Jaden said.

"Okay." She blushed.

"Well, if you guys are going to duel, then please excuse me. I'm going somewhere." Alexis said.

"Bye, Alexis!" said Caroline.

* * *

Harbor, 8:35 p.m.

After Alexis had a dinner with just a sandwich, she went to the Harbor. She met Zane Truesdale that gazing at the sea. Alexis Walked beside him and stared at the sea also. The weather was windy that night, Alexis was cold. Zane pulled up his collar and noticed Alexis beside her. It was a long pause then. They're seeing the beautiful ocean. But Alexis still prefer to see sun set than ocean. Then Zane started to talk to Alexis.

"What are you doing here Lex? It was night already you know."

"I want to see the ocean several times. It makes me remember about my brother Atticus also." said Alexis.

"Yeah, I wonder where he is." Zane muttered.

"I hope he is alright." Alexis smiled.

"By the way, I think you're getting interested with Jaden is that right?" Zane said.

"Eh? H-H-How do you know?" Alexis stammered.

"It's written on your face." Zane smiled.

"He? What do you mean by that?" Alexis narrowed her eyes.

"Just kidding. I mean it have been rumors, well, I heard the rumors were come from Mindy and Jasmine." Zane said, he folded his hands.

"(Mindy and Jasmine? I think I should shut my mouth from them in the future.)" Inner Alexis.

"What's wrong?" Zane looked at Alexis.

"No, nothing." Alexis sweatdropped.

"Well, it's getting dark. Let's get back to our dorm.

"Yeah, you're right." Alexis murmured.

Then Alexis back to her dorm. Once she opened her room, Mindy and Jasmine greeted her. Alexis was a little angry at them for a minute or two about the rumors, then Mindy and Jasmine apologizes so they won't do it again. Then Alexis put her pillow to her head and wrapped to the blankets. Then they get asleep.

* * *

**To be continued ...**

**A/N: In this story, Blair have school in Duel Academy from 1st year until 3rd year.^^ But no one realize that Blair Flannigan is a girl yet. And also, in this story Blair Flannigan have a crush on Jaden not Zane. Well, that's the info for now. Anything else you want to asked me? Just post reviews about the question you want to asked me, and also critics about my story. :D **

**Read&Reviews please, I need 6 or more reviews then I will updated as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for reading my story.^^**


	2. Not Alone Anymore

**Hi again guys! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciated it.^^**

**Here is the OC's character for this chapter.**

**1. Name: Lily Rose Lee**

**Dorm: Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm**

**Characteristics: White Blond Hair and Green eyes.**

**Made by: Caroline Truesdale**

**2. Name: Molly Berry**

**Dorm: Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm**

**Characteristics: Strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes**

**Made by: DarkMageGirl808 **

**Now, is the second chapter. Enjoy!~^^**

* * *

Chapter 2: Not Alone Anymore

**Lily Rose Lee POV**

Duel Academy building, Class, Monday 22 January, 1.00 p.m.

After I finished the exams for this month, the bell finally rings. I put my exam papers to the teacher's table and I may go back to my dorm. Everyone else also done the exams when the bell rings. As I walk away out from the building and ready to go back to my dorm, no one bothers to talk to me, or even noticed me. So I'm a little different, with my useful books, dark complexion and introverted personality, but is it a sin to be different?

Hmmh.... Well, how to change my destiny?. Friends? ....

* * *

**Molly Berry POV**

I see the girl named Lily. She is alone, as always. I keep thinking, but never find the answer. Why that kind of person chooses to live loneliness? I've never seen her talking to another person. She keeps silent most of the day, except when the teacher asks her questions. And her answers are usually amazing. Hardly to believe, since she has the highest class rank. But no one dares to talk to her.  
"Let alone tries to be her friend." The rumors said like that. I was seeing her from behind, I was stood right in front of Duel Academy main gate with Jasmine.

"A lonely and silent girl." Jasmine said. "She doesn't smile or talk to us like normal human beings. First we thought that she's mute, but finally we realized that she simply isolates herself from the rest of the world." Jasmine explained.

"Why?" I asked.

"How do I know?" Jasmine shrugged.

* * *

**Lily Rose Lee POV**

The weather was great, and the birds are singing. But I still feeling so lonely. I was arrived at Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm and I stumbled because I'm not aware there was a pen on the floor. I take a deep breath, sighed and tried to stand up, but my ankle was twisted. Then a strawberry blonde hair girl with hazel eyes come toward me that was fallen to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is my pen and it was fallen to the floor from my pocket. Need a hand?" That girl asked, the girl held out her hand to me. I admiring her for a moment. It was my first chat with a girl. I take her hand and stand up.

"Hi, my name is Molly Berry. Just call me Molly." She said.

"Uh...I'm Lily." I stammered. It's just like a dream that I finally talked to somebody in here.

Then Molly and I walking through the corridor and talking each other. I was so happy, after I know her, I have a feeling that I want to know more friends. I don't know why, but I was just feeling like it.

"Say Lily, who are you lives with?" Molly said.

"Eh? I live with my Dad and my sister, my mom died when I was little." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"No problem Molly, I'm getting used to it. I can't keep regretting the past right?" I smiled.

* * *

**Molly Berry POV**

This is the first time I saw the silent girl smiled. I realized that she wasn't a mute girl like Jasmine said. She was a really cheerful girl. It was a long pause then, when she said that. Because I was so touched to her words. I did like to introduce her to my other's friend. As we arrived in front of Alexis room on the middle of the corridor, I knocked the door. Then Alexis opened the door, we stomped in and looked around. There was Caroline and Lucy. Caroline was reading a magazine and Lucy was on her bed daydreaming something.

"What's up Molly? You never bring your friend to here before." said Alexis, she closing the door.

"Actually, I was just have a new friend guys. This is my new friend, her name is Lily!" I said, I was energetic.

"Uh... Hi! My name is Lily." Lily waved at everyone.

"My name is Alexis." She said.

"Hi, my name is Lucy. Nice to meet you, hope we can be good friends." Lucy said.

Alexis stride to her bed and looking at Lily, Lucy stopped daydreaming and gazed at Lily also, Only Caroline didn't look at her. I saw Lily was getting suspense, because everyone except Caroline looked at her. When I tapped my hands to her shoulder, it feels like she is shaking. Oh, my. I realized she is so shy.

* * *

**Narrator POV**

Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm, Alexis's room, 5.00 p.m.

The atmosphere in Alexis room began quiet, and it was a hot day. Then Molly started to talking.

"Oh, guys... I have to go now. I want to go to the beach." Molly said, and she leaved from Alexis room.

"What is that about?" Lily asked.

"Hmm? You mean why she went to the beach? It was her favorite spot you know." Alexis said.

"Really? Is there something so special over there?" Lily said and she sat down to Alexis bed with Caroline, Alexis and Lucy on the bed too.

"Yeah, well, you know...there is something very special to her over there, every 3.00 p.m." Lucy said, she drink her soft drink.

"What is it!?" Lily asked, she getting curious.

"Hehehe... It was a dolphin Lily." Alexis chuckled.

"Dolphin?" Lily forehead furrowed.

"Yeah, Molly always like to sing at the beach. And then while she is singing, the dolphin come out jumping from the sea." Alexis said.

"Hee..." Lily imagining.

"Dolphin? I don't remember she told me that she was going to the beach to see dolphin." Lucy said.

"What do you mean? You mean...There was something else Molly told you, why she is going to the beach besides singing?" Alexis said.

"Well, yeah." Lucy nodding.

"She is hiding something from me? Then, what is it?" Alexis also getting curious and she is blinking.

"It's a secret. Well, I will tell you guys later, when I'm in the mood." Lucy said, she is cheerful.

"LUCY!" The two of them shout at her, since Caroline keep reading the magazine.

"Oh...don't be like that. I will tell to you tomorrow then. I promise." Lucy said.

"Fine then." Alexis said.

"Alexis, I was wondering if I could have a favorite spot too." Lily said.

"To be honest, I was just wanted to show you my favorite spot." Alexis said, she winked.

"What? So you have your favorite spot too? Man, I think I was left behind because I don't have one." Lily said.

"Err... no, it's not something popular if we have our favorite spot actually." Alexis said, she sweatdropped.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Alexis said again.

"Do you think she is okay?" Lily said, looking at Caroline on the corner of the bed she is reading.

"Oh, don't worry. She is just a little depressed, because yesterday Caroline lost to his crush." Alexis said with some laughed, and leaved with Lily.

"Bye!" Lucy waved at the two of them.

Then the two of them went away to Alexis favorite spot. While Caroline and Lucy were at their room, boring. But then Caroline closed her magazine and started to talked to Lucy.

"Hey, what's the point of making a favorite spot?" Caroline said.

"Well, you see...we can invite our friends to go there." Lucy said.

"What for?" Caroline said.

"Don't you understand? For example, you invite your crush to go there and then your crush smiled, aren't you happy if that happens?" Lucy said.

"Wait a minute. You mean Alexis has a crush and invite her crush to her favorite spot?" Caroline said.

"Not exactly. Him is the one who invite Alexis to his favorite spot. Then Alexis decided to make it her favorite spot." Lucy explained, her face energetic.

"Who's this 'him' exactly?" Caroline said with sharp tunes.

"Jaden Yuki, of course." Lucy said and sweatdropped.

Without answer from Caroline, she quickly run to Alexis and Jaden favorite spot. She launched herself and caused such a Caroline Walking Dash! Trying to gain some points, Caroline ran across the floor and leaving some smoke behind her trail. Caroline even didn't realized that she passed Zane Truesdale on the way to the favorite spot at the store. Zane glanced at her and thinking.

"(What happened to her?)" Zane eyes blinking.

Because Zane was curious, he followed Caroline. Afterwards, Caroline finally arrived at the store where people can see sun set. She hiding behind the benches looking at Alexis, Lily and even Jaden come along there. Caroline inner "(As I thought he would be here...So you're my rival Alexis?)" Caroline warming up, her eyes become fire. Caroline didn't know that behind her there also Blair tailing her and Blair also seeing Jaden with Alexis, she is getting more frustated but she tried to held her feelings. Zane that followed them from behind narrowed his eyes.

"(What's wrong with these two? Followed and watching over Alexis, Lily and Jaden? Can I call that tailing?)" Zane said.

"Lex, Jaden, what are these two cute girls doing behind the wall?" Zane said, he pointed the wall where they hiding with a cool style.

"Eh? There is someone else beside me, Jaden and Lily?" Alexis asked.

"Hey, Alexis-chan, how are you?" Caroline waved at them.

"Tee-hee-hee..." Blair laughed.

"Don't tell me... You guys tailing us?" Alexis narrowed her eyes too.

"Well, excuse me guys. I'm going back to my dorm." Zane said, and leaved.

"Heh? What happen?" Lily said.

"What exactly happen? What happen Lex?" Jaden said, in curious face.

"Don't asked me, asked them." Alexis said.

"Well, ladies and gentleman, it's already night. Let's get back to our dorm to have dinner, shall we?" Blair said, she changed the subject.

"Good idea Blair! Let's go everyone." Caroline said, then everyone going back.

"He-hey! What exactly happens here?" Jaden said.

"Aaah... everyone leaved." Lily sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Unknown Place, 07.00 p.m.

After seeing that Caroline was gone, catching for her crush, Lucy went somewhere. She have a sort of business over there. The place was full of tree around it, they were at the forest. Out there the breeze was very cold, and full of mist. And then Lucy met someone short on the corner of the shining road that time.

"Syrus!" Lucy said.

"Is that you Lucy? Where have you been? Chumley and I have looking over for you." Syrus said.

"You have? Sorry." Lucy said.

"So, can we start our group homework?" Syrus said.

"Yeah, where is Chumley?" Lucy said.

"Nevermind him. Probably he is at the cafeteria and eating."

So, the point is, Lucy, Syrus and Chumley had an appointment to do their group homework. Their group homework was given by Prof. Banner, earlier when the exams finished. Their homework was collecting insects like crickets, locust, butterfly and etc. Prof. Banner wants Syrus and Lucy to collect insects because it was for Prof. Banner scientific work. But, Chumley wasn't there with them. Like Syrus said, Chumley was at the cafeteria because he is hungry. So, Syrus and Lucy collecting the insects. Everytime Syrus got some insects but Lucy can't catch any of them.

"Sy, I really hate this Insects Hunting. Why Prof. Banner choose me to catch these anyway? I don't like insects." Lucy said, she is bored.

"Don't worry Lucy. I believe Prof. Banner must have chosen you, because he trust you. So, don't give up Lucy, or you will disappoint Prof. Banner." Syrus said.

"Hmm... Yeah right." Lucy said.

Afterwards, Lucy sat on the ground because she was tired. Suddenly, a locust landing on her shoulder. Lucy looked at the locust, and tried not to scare it or it will fly again.

"Sy, there is a locust on my shoulder." Lucy said.

"Okay." Syrus said.

Then Syrus sediment to Lucy shoulder and tried to catch the locust. But the locust fly away and Syrus fall to the Lucy's thigh and Lucy quickly stand up and blushed. Syrus also stand up and blush too.

"I'm sorry, I can't catch the locust." Syrus said.

"I-It doesn't matter. We got so many anyway. Let's call it a day okay?" Lucy said.

"Okay then. I think I'm going back to the cafeteria, to see my buddy!" Syrus said.

"Bye then." Lucy said.

"Bye!" Syrus said.

Then the two of them when to the separate ways.

* * *

Red Dorm Cafeteria, 7.40 p.m.

Syrus went in to the cafeteria, with insects in the cage that he is holding at his right hand. And he smiled then greeted Jaden and Chumley, then stride to Jaden and Chumley table. Syrus saw the menu was fried shrimp! He is getting excited, he put the insects cage on the table and sat down. He reached his chopsticks and start eating with rice, fish, and fried shrimp. Syrus start eating like a glutonny duelist, it's just like being with Chumley.

"Sy, you didn't have to eat that fast. The food won't run away." Jaden said.

"Run away? What are you talking about? I was hungry." Syrus said.

"Even if you hungry, you didn't have to force the food down to your throat or you will get choke." Chumley said.

"You don't have to worry about me guys. I'm fine." Syrus said.

"If that so." Jaden said.

"Hey, Sy, these insects are your and Lucy hard work?" Chumley said, he looking at the cage.

"Of course. Too bad you didn't come Chumley." Syrus said.

"But, Sy...these insects eyesore in the cafeteria, don't you think so?" Jaden said.

"No, why?" Syrus asked.

"It's disgusting! We're eating now aren't we? Why do we have to stare at the insects?" Jaden said.

"Now that you mentioned it...hehehe, guess I will put it down under the table then." Syrus said.

"That's nice." Chumley said.

* * *

Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm, 08.00 p.m.

Alexis was back to her room from the cafeteria with Mindy and Jasmine beside her. They plopped themselves to the bed and took their own pillow and tried to go to sleep. But before they did, Jasmine have a gossip in his mind.

"Alexis, do you have a crush on Jaden?" Jasmine asked.

"No, why are you asking that so sudden? He is my best friend of course." Alexis said.

"You mean, we're not your best friend!?" Mindy said.

"No, that wasn't what I mean." Alexis sweatdropped.

"Actually, I heard Jaden and a tennis player named Harrington, they were talking about you!" Jasmine said.

"Well, tell me what is the conversation." Alexis said.

"Hmm... it's not long conversation but..." Jasmine said.

**Flashback**

After the school exams over, Jasmine and Molly were walking at the main gate. Then Molly went back to Obelisk Blue Dorm and catching over Lily the Obelisk Blue Girls. Then Jasmine saw Jaden and Harrington at the main gate. Jasmine getting closer to them and heard their conversation.

"No, hard feeling right Jaden?" Harrington said.

"Hard feeling? What is this about?" Jaden asked.

"I mean, can I called your bestfriend Rhodes, with the first name basis?" Harrington said.

"Why are you asking this to me? Asked to Alexis, not me." Jaden said.

"Because, I heard the rumor that you are the BFF (Boy friend forever) of Rhodes. Is that right?" Harrington said.

"No." Jaden said.

**End Flashback**

"So Alexis, what do you think?" Jasmine asked.

"Hm... I never ever mention that Jaden was my Boy friend. I mention that Jaden is my Bestfriend forever. Who the hell, making a rumor that Jaden was my boyfriend? It's bestfriend, not boyfriend." Alexis said.

"Well, you know Alexis, the one who spread rumors in this Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm is only JASMINE!" Mindy said.

"Jasmine..." Alexis death glare at Jasmine.

"Sorry, Alexis. I guess I made a mistake." Jasmine apologized and went to sleep.

Alexis only sighed and sleep.

**To be continued....**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Mind to reviews? I really appreciated those reviews. Note for the readers also, if you want me, to use your OC's character in this story, please give me the OC's at my forum.^^ Thanks a lot guys.**


	3. Chazz Princeton at the North Academy

**No OC's character for this chapter.^^ If you want me to add your OC's to my story, just tell me about the OC at my forum and I will add it soon. Enjoy my story.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Chazz Princeton at the North Academy

**Molly POV**

Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm, Molly's room, Tuesday 23 January, 08.25 a.m.

I opened my eyes and arose from my lovely bed. I stride to my window and opened the window's curtain slowly. The sun was shining very hard through my window. I opened also my cute window to the outside, I see a great weather today. The birds are singing and flies passed my window. It was a sweet day yesterday, when I'm at the beach. I hope Lucy isn't tell everyone about my secret. It was really a big secret in my life. Soon, as I want to reach my PDA, then my PDA is started to rang. I quickly took my PDA and answer it after a twice rang.

"Hello? Molly's here." I let out my beautiful voice.

"Molly, this is me. Alexis." Once, I heard her voice, I took a quick glance to my PDA it shows Alexis Rhodes who's calling me out of blue in the morning.

"What's wrong Alexis? You need something?" I replied.

"Lucy, told me about your date at the beach. Can you tell me who's you dated with?" As I heard Alexis mentioned Lucy, told her about 'my date at the beach', my throat coughed two times. Because I'm not expecting to heard something like that.

"Does that means I was right?" Alexis said.

"Well, excuse me. I think I changed my mind from keeping this secrets from you." I said.

"Great. We're at the cafeteria already. Waiting for your story." Alexis chuckeled.

"...I beg your pardon?" I said.

"Oh come on. I know you was dated with someone at the beach right? Lucy told us so. We want to hear your story immediately." Alexis said. Wait a minute... Us? We? Does she means other people know this besides Alexis? I think my pride is going to get down with a rumor like this.

"Alexis... who are these 'US' or 'WE' exactly?" I asked.

"Me, Lily, Jasmine, Mindy and Caroline." Alexis said.

"Why don't you guys just asked Lucy about the date?" I said.

"She won't tell us. You know, she promised you, not to tell about it to us right?" Alexis said.

"Oh no. I'm trapped by her." I touched my forehead like I was confused.

"We're waiting." Alexis said with a giggled voice.

"Okay, fine. I'm on my way. Peace...~" I said.

With a click to my PDA, the line went dead. Lucy told them my secret? Geez, my life is so over... but, I think I don't have the right way to angry with Lucy, besides she isn't told them more about it. Like who I was dated with at the beach...Kyaaa, I'm not ready to tell them who I was dated with. Oh god, please help me. I'm keep thinking about it, when I brush my teeth at the sink. Once I ready, I took my PDA and stomped out from my room.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

We were whispering about Molly date at the beach, for tenth times that day. Alexis and the others really looks curious and waiting for Molly's story. The atmosphere getting hot because the air conditioner is on repair. Then Molly appeared from the cafeteria's door with blushing mode on her face. I totally can read her mind... She isn't ready to tell the truth to Alexis and the others about it. Afterwards, Molly explained all of the story, but she isn't telling who's her boyfriend is. It can't be helped. I think... I'm going to spoiling it.

"Hey, I know who is it." I said.

"Shhh!" Molly glared at me, she closed my mouth.

"-_-" I narrowed my eyes.

"Why don't you tell us Molly? If you can't, then let Lucy tell it to us." Alexis narrowed her eyes too.

"Or else... let's just asked the boys. Maybe they knew about it." Jasmine relaxing.

"Yeah, if we got the answer from the boys, I'm going to chase that boy also then. You said he is handsome right?" Mindy threatened Molly.

"So come on, tell us." Lily said.

"But it's totally embrassing." Molly said.

"Molly has a boyfriend, Molly has a boyfriend, Molly has a boyfriend!" Caroline singing, and the others giggled.

I let my mouth free from Molly's hand "It was P-Prin-ce-..." I stopped at the middle of the sentences because Molly keep my mouth closed.

But at last... Alexis and the others now what I mean. They giggled, and Molly keep blushing and hid her face behind me. This is better to let them know I guess...

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"It doesn't matter Lucy..." I seeing Molly smiled.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I'm going to invite everybody when I'm going to marry with him. So, I'm going to try not to blushed." She said.

"Wow, you're thinking to far-far away..." I shook my head and my eyes are blinking, because I can't believe Molly thinking so straight forward. Hmm, I wonder when I'm going to married Truesdale. I imagining, Truesdale so handsome with a pretty flowers he bring just for me...

"What are you thinking Lucy? Your face bright red than Molly's" Lily said, and sweatdropped.

"Eh?" I startled "Nevermind.=^_^=" I said.

"By the way, Molly... why are you so sure the boy you loved will marry you? You said you're going to invite us right?" Caroline said.

"I dunno.I have a hunch. I'm just thinking he might love me." Molly said.

"What about if you are...rejected soon?" Lily said.

"..." It was a long pause then, the wind flew by ruffled our hairs.

"I don't think he would reject me, so don't ever thing about it. I don't think he has a girlfriend either." Molly said with a happy face.

"So simple and straight forward." I said, everyone giggled.

Then Molly explained more about him with blushing and stammered voice. But soon, she is getting more comfortable. Molly said that her boyfriend went to somewhere to get revenge for Bastion Misawa and Jaden Yuki. Her boyfriend was...

* * *

**Chazz Princeton POV**

"Hachoo!" I sneezed at the middle of the cold place. I think I'm not sneezed because the weather... maybe someone was talking about me. Well, nevermind.

I leaved the academy with my boat. I'm trying to get revenge when I'm back, but how? I was just fallen from my boat and found a man with seaweed around his body. All my cards have soaked, so I can't used it anymore. The man give me a low monster with a zero attack points. Than suddenly I arrived here... around snow place. I can see a building in front of me, I realized it was North Academy. Afterwards as I getting nearer to the North Academy, I can see a large wood door that closed the building so tight. Then I noticed there is an old man sitting around that place. The old man told me that we have to get 40 cards to get in. Then the old man told me many things about him end up like this and something that isn't important. So, I keep concentrating to preapare a strategy for gathering those cards for my new deck.

"Hey, listen to my story!" That old man said.

"Yeah, whatever. Times were though weren't they old man? I understand how you feel." I said.

"Don't just mash words together! -_-" That old man said.

"Forget about it old man. I'm just going to go gather some cards around here then." As I speak, I stand up and go to search some cards.

"Good Luck." The Old man said.

I took a deep breath and start walking, leaving the old man behind. And then, I was stumbled because of the snow by accident.

"Argh!" I cursed under my breath. "I'm really going to defeat you Jaden!" I murmured.

As I walked away, I found some cards lying on the ground, on the top of the mountain and others. Geez, this is very cold weather, so glad I'm finnaly come back. I saw the old man is still there, but now he was light the firewoods to make fire. That old man just staring at me and wishing me a luck when I was about to get inside to the North Academy. When the wood door opened, I get inside and murmured "Jaden, I'm really going to defeat you. Let's just see who's laughing in the end"

* * *

**Jaden Yuki POV**

Cafeteria, 07.00 p.m.

"Hahaha! Sy, you're so funny." I laughed out loud, with Chumley.

"Hehehe, yeah. How come you stuck together with Lucy?" Chumley said.

"Oh, shut up. Prof. Banner only want me and Lucy to gather some insects earlier, for alchemy lessons." Syrus said and blushed.

"Then, why are you blushed?" I narrowed my eyes.

Syrus's face getting more bright.

"Pfft..." Chumley hold in from laughed.

"... I met Black Magician Girl earlier, that's why I blushed." Syrus said.

"What are you doing with her?" Chumley asked.

"We just met and that's all." Syrus said.

"-_-" Chumley and I were shook our head means Syrus getting weird.

After we ate our dinner, we get into our room and lay on our bed for an hour. Then, when we started to sleep, I and Chumley heard Syrus snoring and sleep talking "Black Magician Girl..." I and Chumley looked at Sho and shook our head again.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading!~ This is the third chapter. How was it? Mind to reviews please?^^**


	4. Chazz it up RETURN!

**These are OC's characters for this chapter.**

**1. Name: Michael Lance**

**Dorm: From North Academy**

**Characteristics: ****Teal hair and not spiked in the back, 5'6 in height, wore a green jacket and has white lining in certain place, wore black pants and black converse.**

**Made by: gxFANGIRL XD**

**2. Name: Linda**

**Dorm: From North Academy**

**Characteristics: Long and red hair, oceanic eyes color.**

**Made by: ARAIDE-SAN**

**Thanks for the OC's Alright! Let's start the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Chazz it up is return!

**Molly POV**

Duel Academy Field, Sunday 6 February, 14.00 p.m.

So hot afternoon, at Duel Academy Duel Field. I'm so bored seeing Jaden summoning his great cards, Elemental Hero. He was just summoning those Elemental Hero cards and talked to them. I think Jaden might be bored also since he didn't have any opponent at the moment. As for Alexis... she looks so happier when seeing Jaden like this. Her face seems interested in Jaden more and more. As for Caroline, Lucy, Lily, Mindy, Jasmine and me... we're all....

"I'm totally tired of this!" I snapped.

"Yeah, I'm feeling really hot since then." Caroline fanning her face with her book

"Why do we have to go here then?" Lily's brow furrowed.

"Just because to see Alexis HERO!~" Lucy exclaimed.

"Shhh!" Jasmine hastily took Caroline's book and she use it to closed Lucy's mouth.

"Don't talk about that out loud." Mindy whispered.

"You guys, stop teasing. He may hear it." Alexis narrowed her eyes.

"Umm... somebody over there called my hero or something? I think I did hear something..." Jaden spun around to our direction.

"Uh, no, nothing Jaden. Sorry to disturb you." Alexis said.

"Disturb me? I don't think you girls disturb me at all. Unless one of you called my name just now." Jaden said, he undo all of Elemental Hero summoning and go near us.

All of us shaking, wait, why are we shaken? Jaden is a good person is he? Besides, if he is mad, what will he do to us? Duel? I suppose... When he was about to go near us, Syrus appeared. He is running, sweating and panting. Usually, Syrus came up like this because there is something important to report to us, something that we forgot or something. Sometimes he bring up a good news or bad news to say to us. Is it a bad news? Or good news? His face was pale, I bet he is going to report a bad news. I wonder what is it...

"Jaden!" Syrus shouted.

"What's wrong Sy? Did you get lost again?" Jaden go nearby Syrus. Phew... we're safe.

"No! Jaden, North Academy number one duelist is here, he is going to duel you. Come on! Everyone is waiting for you!" Syrus panting.

"Wait Sy, who is the North Academy number one duelist?" Caroline asked.

"It was Chazz Princeton!" Syrus panicked.

"Chazz? he returned?" Lucy said.

"Really? Are you sure?" Lily said.

"Of course! I see him with my own eyes." Syrus eyes widened means he really saw Chazz. Syrus also panicking and paced around like an iron, that used to make clothes smooth.

"By the way, why are you panicking?" Alexis blinked.

"Eh? Well, uh... because the arrogant Chazz is back." Syrus rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with that?" Mindy confused.

"Yeah, what do you mean by that?" Jasmine said.

"I mean the arrogant Chazz is back, this is bad! Something bad going to happen." Syrus panicked.

"Chill out Sy. He is not going to kill you." I sweatdrops.

"I agree. He just want to beat me." Jaden pointed at himself.

"Yeah, well that's right. Hehehe..." Syrus scratch his head, everyone sweatdrops.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I jumped high from the chairs and landed on the Duel Field's somekind of circle. That was a circle for dueling, I ran through Jaden that stood at the Duel Field's circle and finally I passed Syrus and ran straight ahead.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Wow, I didn't know Molly could jump from high and landed like that." Syrus said.

"That's right, and she fast also like a thunder." Jasmine said.

"Of course, she act like that because the one who she is waiting for is finally arrived." Mindy whispered, so Jaden and Syrus can't hear them.

"So, what are you waiting for Jaden? Let's go to harbor." Alexis and the others walk down from the chairs.

"Okay! I'm READY!" Jaden said, he ran after Molly. Alexis and Syrus ran after Jaden. Jasmine and Mindy ran after Jaden too. They left Lily, Caroline and Lucy behind.

"Should we go to?" Lily said.

"Nah, let's just stay here. It's just too hot outside." Caroline said fanning her face with her book again.

"What about if we go out to meet some North Academy students?" Lucy said.

"Sounds good idea. Then I will use my umbrella to avoid overheating." Lily said.

"If that's so, I'm in. That's better, than doing nothing here..." Caroline said.

"Where are the North students?" Lucy said.

"Umm... they might be at the harbor by now." Caroline said.

"Let's head to harbor then!" Lily started to run.

"Wait up!" Lucy ran after Lily.

Heat in Duel Academy is getting worse and worse. Then again, Jaden rival Chazz Princeton came to Duel Academy, who made the atmosphere even more hot. Jaden and the others walked to the harbor and met Chazz Princeton between the North Academy students. Chazz have a new subordinates from North Academy. They're Michael and Linda.

"Give way to our greatest duelist!" Michael said out loud.

Especially the slifer red students that blocked the way quickly scram from there. Except Jaden, he stood in front of Chazz. Their distance were about 80 inch, their eyes met each other.

"Hey you there! Clear the path!" Linda pointed at Jaden.

"No, he is my rival." Chazz said to Linda.

"Eh? Wow, so you lost to a slifer?" Michael said.

Everyone from North Academy are laughing.

"Shut up! It's just an accident, it won't happen anymore." Chazz said.

"Hmph." Jaden smiled "Show me." Jaden said.

"As you wish." Chazz smirked.

* * *

Cafeteria, 14.30 p.m.

Meanwhile... Lucy, Lily and Caroline that wanted to go to harbor, changed their mind. Because this morning they haven't even eat, so they at the cafeteria. Caroline gets her usual food melon breads, Lucy eat pizza with half of her DP, Lily eat everything that is cheap. After they buy something that they want to eat, they strode to cafeteria seats and they sit down. When they're all eating, Dorothy came by, to their table and they chatting.

"Dorothy, where do you think the North Academy Student is?" Caroline asked while she is eating.

"You better swallowed that you're crunching in your mouth first before talked Caroline." Lucy said.

"Yeah, if you do that, everyone will say you gross." Lily blinked.

"Oh, that's fine." Dorothy said. "North Academy students is probably already on their seats at the Duel Field already." Dorothy sat down and chat to us.

"I see, maybe we will talk to the North Academy students sometimes." Lucy said.

"Ooh." Lily sighed. "So, what are we going to do now?" Lily prop up her chin.

"Where is Chazz then?" Caroline finished her breakfast.

"I heard that Chazz is in the duelist preparations room with his brothers." Dorothy remembering.

"Eh? Chazz's brothers came too?" Lucy shocked.

"I think so too. I just heard something like helicopters are here." Lily said.

"Me too. I think I saw some reporters that came by." Caroline said and gazed at Lucy.

"What's wrong Lucy? You look pale." Dorothy pointed at Lucy's face.

"No, I'm not pale. This is great! I think Chazz's brothers came by to celebrate something." Lucy stand up.

"Celebrate something? Like they're celebrate about their missions to take over the world?" Caroline said.

"No, other than that. After Chazz and Jaden duel, they might celebrate something again." Lucy giggled.

"Wow, looks funny what are they celebrating?" Lily curious.

"Yeah, what is it?" Dorothy said with a nervous face.

"Come on spit it out. I'm getting nervous." Caroline drank her drink.

"Perhaps Chazz's brother came by to bless Chazz and Molly's marriage!" Lucy exclaimed.

Everyone anime falls action even Dorothy. Then from behind, Molly approached and took Caroline's book and hit at Lucy.

"Ouch! XD" Lucy said. "I'm sorry Molly, I know you behind there watching at us, so I was just spoiled about you and Chazz." Lucy said.

"Apologize accepted." Molly said, Molly gave back Caroline's book.

"Poor my book." Caroline said.

"So, where have you been Molly?" Lily said.

"I went to Duelist Preparations room earlier, where Chazz's brothers angry at Chazz because he have been a slacker all this time. I just watched them from the window with Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy. And seeing that Chazz's brothers mad at Chazz, my fist wanted to land at Chazz brothers really." Molly explained.

"Well, that is too much explanation. Do you want to see the match?" Lucy asked.

"No, not really. I don't want to see Chazz lose, I'm sure Jaden will win because if he lose, Duel Academy is no more." Molly said.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Alright this chapter ends here. Reviews please? If someone wants me to use your OC's characters to my story, just tell me about the OC in my forum. Thank you very much to my friends!^^**


	5. The President of The Student Council

**A new OC's for this chapter:**

**Name: Leo**

**Dorm: Slifer Red**

**Characteristics: ****Shy around girls but very friendly and happy-go-lucky around boys.**

**Made By: CyberSlayer128**

**Name: Leslie Hinaka**

**Dorm: Obelisk Blue Girls**

**Characteristics: ****A fun loving tomboy who makes friends with the main characters on the first day.**

**Made By:** **solarkittygirl**

**Thanks a lot for the OC's, now I will start the chapter. This will be a bit long.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: The President of Student Council

**Leslie Hinaka POV**

Obelisk Blue Girls Cafeteria, Thursday 10 February, 7.00 a.m.

I'm sitting on one of the cafeteria's chairs. Beside me is Molly and Lily, in front of me is Lucy and Caroline was sitting beside her. We were eating today's menu that is rice and prawn. Today breakfast at cafeteria is really crowded. So glad that the air conditioner have been fixed, or else this cafeteria will looks like hell. By looking at Alexis at the corner of the cafeteria with Jasmine and Mindy, made me remember something that I really don't like.

Remembering 4 days ago made me feel sick. When that arrogant Chazz was defeated by Jaden, Alexis come over to the duel field and grabbed Judai to somewhere out of the duel field. That's so irritating, just who she think she is? I'm curious what kind of business that they have. Since then, these days of Jasmine's newer gossip is that Alexis and Jaden always gives e-mail to each other! I took a deep breath and pour some soy sauce on my prawn.

"Umm... Leslie, that's really full of soy sauce." Molly pointed at my plate.

"So what? I'm in bad mood now." I ate the prawn and rice with angrier.

"And you musn't be angry when eating, you must be grateful." Lily said, as Leslie burped by accident.

"Well, that was impolite." Caroline said.

"Whatever." I commented, and stomped out from the cafeteria, because I didn't have mood to eat.

* * *

**Lucy Clayborn POV**

Leslie quickly out from cafeteria with her face wrinkled. I bet that she likes Jaden and she hates what happen 4 days ago. Apparently when I, Caroline, Molly, and Lily at the cafeteria 4 days ago, Jasmine appeared and told only to me, that after the match, Alexis grabbed Jaden and talk to him about the president of student council. I heard that Alexis want Jaden to vote him to be the President of Student Council. I giggled in my heart a bit.

"I wonder what happen to her." Caroline eat her hamburger.

"Maybe she got something in her mind?" Lily drank her Pocari Sweat.

"Yeah, what's our fault? She is blaming us, isn't she?" Molly said.

"Maybe...just maybe... it's about love!" I exclaimed.

"Now, what is in your mind Lucy? You're great at guessing these days." Molly got excited.

"Let me explain." I took a deep breath.

"Here we go." Caroline bored and prop up her chin.

"But, keep this as secret from Jasmine ok? This is a secret." I said.

"Ok. No problem." Caroline, Molly and Lily said.

"Leslie might just get jealous because of 4 days ago when Alexis grabbed Jaden." I said.

"I see. So, do you know what they were talking about?" Lily said.

"Apparently, they were talking about 'The President of Student Council'." I said.

"Really? Tell me about that." Caroline said.

"How do you know?" Molly said. "Have you been spying on them all this time?" Molly shrugged.

"I heard about it from gossips. Of course it's from Jasmine." I winked, everyone sweatdrops.

So, I explained to them throughly and finally they understand. Alexis grabbed Jaden because Alexis want to tell him that she is going to become the president of student council soon, if Alexis have been votes by many people. Alexis wanted Jaden to to vote her, so is everyone else. Alexis wanted to become the president of student council because it's to collect information about her brother. Alexis have told me about her brother before, but I won't spoil about that to anyone. She don't want us all to get worried of her. After we eat the meal, Caroline and Molly run after Leslie to see the condition. As for me, I'm going to Syrus! Wonder where he is... the one left behind is Lily.

* * *

**Lily Rose Lee POV**

They left me behind. Shall I become alone again? I sighed deeply. Maybe... maybe not. I should act for once to get more friends and theirs sympathy. I ran out from the cafeteria, I got excited and don't know where to go, I even walked with my eyes close because I'm very happy to catch up my friends. But, then I bump into someone, and bounce to the floor.

"Ouch!" I touched my knee and hand that hit the floor. "I'm sorry!" I apologized while I'm looking at the one who I bumped to. He was wearing Slifer Red uniform.

"Same here. Are you ok? Shall I escort you to Mrs. Fontaine?" He said and held out his hand. He looks so polite with his words. I took his hand to stand up. And I just remembered this situation as same as when I and Molly met for the first time. Could this be a coincidence?

"No, you don't need to. I'm ok. Mind to introduce yourself? Nice to meet you. Hope we can be good friends." I said. Finally, I got friend here. My own decision is so powerful, I smirked.

"Oh, my name is Leo. Just call me whatever you want. And I'm from Slifer Red dorm." He said.

"My name is Lily, from Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm of course." I said.

"Lily? That's a nice name. I like flowers names." He said.

"Well, I'm in hurry. Catch you later Leo." I ran away.

"W-wait up." He sweatdrops, when I glanced at him, but because I took a glance, I stumbled because of a book.

When I woke up I was at the Duel Academy Health Unit. I was so careless. Looks like Leo brought me all the way here, what a nice person Leo is. But, where is he? By knowing I woke up, Prof. Fonda Fontaine walked to me with a worried face.

"Lily, you must be careful next time ok?" She said. "Your wounds not really serious, but you need to be careful." She continued.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"So glad that your friendly friend brought you here." Prof. Fonda said.

My friendly friend? We just met, I sweatdrops. "By the way teacher, when can I go out?" I asked, remembering that I was in hurry.

"Oh, you want to attend that President Student Council voting? It's already started actually. You need to rest. If you walk now, you will get bleeding." She said.

"Where is Leo?" I looked around the room.

"Oh, he just went by to attend that voting." She said.

"Hmm..." I said.

"By the way, I was wondering why you can got stumbled by this book." Prof. Fonda Fontaine handed me the book. It's Caroline's book! Did she dropped it? No wonder I got bad luck...=.=

"You look funny Lily... Does this book ring the bell?" Prof. Fonda said.

"Not really. Hehe." I giggled.

"Ok." She replied.

I'm nervous what's in this Caroline's book, but since it hers, I can't just open it without permission. Better than think of that, I got to relax and sleep for a minute I think. I fall asleep.

* * *

**Molly Berry POV**

The one who wins the vote is Alexis Rhodes. Unbelieveable that her results of vote was 95,50%. Many guys and man that choose her. Even all the Obelisk Blue Girls, except the two of them... Caroline and Leslie. They didn't choose Alexis, even if I don't know what they vote, but I can read their mind by seeing their face. They don't happy at all. And the one that become the student council were Mindy and Jasmine, that was predicted. I was looking at Caroline, she seemed worried. She looked over and over at her bag that she brings everywhere this morning. Maybe she lost something?

* * *

**Caroline Risella POV**

I dig my bag, and keep digging. I lost something. Something is missing... I lost my very-very important book. I thought I just put it into my bag, did it fell? Oh, this is bad. If someone look inside of the book, my secrets will be revealed. Because that's my diary. Oh, where could it be?

* * *

**Normal POV**

Slifer Red Dorm, 09.00 a.m. Jaden's Room

While Jaden was attending the President of Student Council voting, there is only Syrus at the Red Dorm. He was there finishing his homework, then Lucy came by. She helps Syrus that doing his homework. After that, Syrus thanks to her and wanted to repay what she did. So, Lucy invite him to go to the voting of President Student Council. By their way to there, Leo appeared by. Leo told them that Lily is in the health unit because of the stumbled accident. When Lucy and Syrus came to the health unit room, Lily gave Caroline's book to Lucy. Lily want Lucy to gave it to Caroline. But then, Lucy took a peek inside. Since Syrus was curious he took a peek too.

"Sy, it was Caroline's diary." Lucy said. Lucy read the diary, just skimming it.

"Looks like Lily knows manners to not open this book. But, you Lucy... you're opened it." Syrus adjusted his glasses.

"You too! You read it too!" I blaming him. "Well, this story in the diary will be our little secret Sy." Lucy set an evil and funny face. Syrus sweatdrops.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, for not updating for long time. This chapter's story ended here for now... Reviews please? Have a nice day readers!~ Don't forget to study.^^**


End file.
